


If the Green Cooler Could Talk

by Stkirsch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Green Coleman Cooler, Impala, Pre-Series, The cooler is the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stkirsch/pseuds/Stkirsch
Summary: John’s never let Mary drive the Impala before. He finds he kind of likes it when she takes the wheel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the request of @TheGreenCooler on Twitter. Thanks for the inspiration.

Mary was a little disappointed when John arrived to pick her up in the Chevy Impala rather than the VW Bus he had promised he would purchase. I gotta agree with John on this one though. The Impala had a hell of a lot more character than a Volkswagen ever would. As for me, I didn't really care. I was just along for the ride. 

Nobody’s ever felt the urge to put the pedal to the metal in VW Bus. On the other hand, a Chevy Impala with its weight and heavy staccato engine vibration could seduce even the most disinterested person to crank up the engine, let the windows down, and take her for a spin. Believe me, I could feel the rumble of the engine through the leather seat and if I could drive I’d want a turn at the wheel.

It wasn't long before Mary also fell under the Impala’s spell. After she had gotten over her initial displeasure she was after John to let her drive it. After several dates to the local drive-in and picnics at the local lake with me, John’s shiny new green Coleman cooler, packed with snacks and beer in the backseat, he finally relented.

“Careful Mary,” John warned as he handed over the keys with a chuckle. “Remember to treat her like a lady.”

Mary rolled her eyes with smirk and snatched the keys from John’s hand. 

“Don't worry John, I'll take care of your baby. So, where to?”

With a leer and a waggle of his eyebrows John replied, “Hope you brought your swim suit. I've packed the cooler with a six pack and some sandwiches. I figured we'd spend the day at the lake.” 

I swear that man has it bad for Mary Campbell. He'd do anything to see her in a two piece, including handing over the keys to his car.

“Excellent! Just what I was hoping for,” Mary exclaimed as she turned the key in the ignition. 

Kansas was primarily prairie and flat land so the road to the lake was pretty much a straight shot. I had an idea what Mary was up to but John never even had a clue.

Once they were on the open road Mary stomped her foot on the gas. I could feel the roar of the Impala’s engine. It felt incredible. Seriously anyone who wouldn't enjoy this ride had to have zero pulse. Speaking of pulses I think John’s heart’s about to beat out of his chest. 

John gripped the dashboard as the car shot forward.

“Damn it Mary! What the hell are you doing?”

Mary threw back her head and laughed, as the wind whipped through her blonde curls.

“Slow down before you get us killed!”

“What's the matter John, you bought this beast with a big bad engine. Don't tell me you're afraid to use it. I figured you would have already tested her out!”

As John watched Mary his heartbeat turned from apprehensive to appreciative. It's about damn time. Even this little green cooler can appreciate a hot chick racing a heavy piece of American machinery down the road. 

“John, why are you staring,” Mary giggled.

“You're beautiful Mary,” John said as he reached across the bench seat and placed his hand on her knee.

Mary blushed. Did she really have no idea how appealing a gorgeous woman behind the wheel could be?

Mary began to slow down and eventually parked the Impala on a deserted country road.

“You know what?” Mary asked as she turned off the engine, looked at John, and clasped his hand on her knee. “How about we forget about the lake and take the backseat for a test drive instead?”

John slid across the seat and nuzzled below Mary’s right ear. 

“I like that idea we haven't tested that either,” he whispered. 

Mary twisted away from him and hopped out of the car. 

“Make sure you put the Coleman in the trunk John. I think we're going to need the room.”


End file.
